The Magic of Motherhood (Motherhood is Magical Collab)
by SPB
Summary: (Rated Mature and Complete for now, but accepting entries. PM me for details.) A collection of stories written by members of the Motherhood is Magical group. Some will be sweet and fluffy, some will contain material that is NSFW, most will likely be somewhere in between. If you enjoy motherly stories, you're in the right place.
1. Graduation by GlacePen

**Prompt: Graduation**

 **Author's Note:**

[High School Graduation] [Reflecting] [Memories] [Sadness] [Hopefulness]

Characters: [OC]

By: GlacePen

"Ooh, I'm so excited Glace, our little girls are going to be graduating today!" Candy Pop exclaimed.

"I know, but they aren't so little anymore." Glace sighed

"I know, but just seeing them grow up and now graduate high school like we did, is amazing." Candy Pop put a hoof around her partner in life.

"We did a great job, Candy." Glace said, and leaned in to kiss Candy.

"Mooom, Daaaad stop it." Emerald said, annoyed at her parents affection at each other. Candy and Glace just giggled.

The ceremony began, and the whole family saw Taika and Kiasu walk up the podium.

"I remember when those two were my little muffins, Taika was always so energetic and loved to play. And Kiasu was a bookworm, she always tried to do her best." Glace sighed and then smiled.

"Remember the pie incident?" Candy asked, and looked at Glace with a smirk

"Oh, how can I forget the pie incident? Taika thought she could get a job working at Sugarcube Corner, because Kiasu had a job at the library." Glace replied

"And then she messed up a pie and it exploded." Candy added and she and Glace both started laughing quietly.

"But when your mom died, Kiasu was devastated. She loved learning about Mexicolt cultures and traditions. She felt so happy. But when your mom died no book in Equestria could help her." Glace went on, a look of sadness appearing on his face.

"Yeah, she had to cope with it. But eventually, she managed to move on." Candy replied.

"There was also the time when Taika was hurt bad," Glace remembered "We thought she would never walk normally again, let alone run."

"But she was lucky, that wasn't the case," Candy added "And she can still do the stuff she loves." And she and Glace both sighed.

"It was fun raising Taika and Kiasu, but it's time for them to be set free and move on." Glace said

"Ooh! I hope they'll visit us from time to time!" Candy said hopefully.

"They will Candy, they will." Glace said, as he wing hugged Candy.


	2. Cuddle by dsylexic foal

**Prompt: Cuddle**

 **Author's Note:**

[Semi Safe For Woona] [Humanized] [Stress] [Comfort]

Characters: [Rarity] [Fluttershy] [OC]

By: dsylexic foal

Rarity, having a long stressful day of work, didn't want to do anything more than lay down and cry. She was overdue with all her orders and everyone was complaining about her lateness. All she wanted to do now was have a nice romantic evening with her wife, Fluttershy.

"Okay darling, I'm ready." Rarity called, dressed in nothing more than silky sapphire blue lingerie.

"Are you sure this will help?" Fluttershy asked skeptically, rubbing her hands together

"Of course why else wouldn't it?" Rarity stalked towards Fluttershy, a hungry look in her eyes.

"Because you look like you're about to murder me." Fluttershy replied, shrinking into her hair.

Bursting out into tears, Rarity collapsed onto her wife. "Oh Fluttershy! I can't take it anymore! My orders are backed up, my parents have gotten worse, and the car broke down! Everything's just horrible!"

Fluttershy stroked her wife's hair, while whispering words of comfort into her ears.

* * *

Just then, the door slowly creaked open, revealing Emerald, the couple's toddler son. Fluttershy (thinking quickly) wrapped Rarity in a blanket to shield the young boy from his mother's revealing outfit.

"Why is mommy crying?" Emerald asked, rubbing his teal eyes, his pink and purple striped hair sticking up like a little halo.

"Because I'm a horrible person, that's why!" Rarity said, and leaned tighter into Fluttershy's embrace as she continued to cry.

Emerald shuffled over, and with great effort, climbed on the bed. Wrapping his little arms around his younger mother's neck, he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Its okay, Mommy," Emerald said sweetly, as he mimicked the way his mother comforted him whenever he had a bad dream, "It'll be okay."

Rarity sniffled, a wavering yet proud smile forming on her face, "Whatever did I do to get such a caring son like you, my little gem?"

Fluttershy shifted and wrapped her arms around the joys of her life. They sat in silence as Rarity's sniffles slowed before ceasing.

"How would you like to sleep with us tonight?" Rarity asked, as the little boy struggled to stay awake.

Emerald freed himself from the three way hug and climbed off the bed, "Okay, let me get Starry!" He set off to get the star covered plush cat.

"This," Rarity looked towards Fluttershy, a content expression overtaking her features, "Was a much better way to relax."

"Yes it was, my love." Fluttershy smiled as their son rejoined them, climbing into bed their bed.


	3. Tickle by SuperPinkBrony12

**Prompt: Tickle**

 **Author's Note:**

[Safe For Woona] [Tickling]

Characters: [Pinkie Pie] [Surprise]

By: SuperPinkBrony12

"You can't catch me!" Surprise giggled, as the pegasus filly flew along the ceiling of her home, trying to evade her mother, Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie wasn't too far behind, and surprisingly enough, she didn't seem at all out of breath. She just continued to chase after her daughter, all the while saying "I can, and I will! You can't get away from the tickle monster forever!"

"No tickle monster! Me run away from tickle monster!" Surprise replied, flying ever faster.

" _Well, one thing's for certain,_ " Pinkie Pie thought to herself, as she chased her daughter all the around the house " _She certainly inherited my energy. But she can't match my special skills!_ "

* * *

Surprise rounded a bend, convinced that she had lost her mother, and that the chase was over. Breathing a sigh of relief, she let down her guard, and began to descend. Her father wouldn't be home for a little while still, but he'd made it clear in no uncertain terms that he didn't like his little filly flying all over the place. A line of argument that her mother had enforced quite heavily.

But, just when Surprise thought she was safe, who should pop up from a nearby jar but her mother?

"I got you now!" Pinkie Pie shouted playfully, as she grabbed her daughter by the tail and held on for dear life.

Surprise tried her hardest to flap her wings, and take off, but alas she had spent all her energy trying to get away earlier. She had no energy left to fly again, at least for right now. " _Of all the times for my mother's energy to fail me, it had to be this time!_ " she thought to herself, as she was finally brought down to the ground.

"Well, it looks like you've been a very naughty filly!" Pinkie Pie said to Surprise, as mother and daughter eyed each other "And you know who comes to visit naughty fillies like you?"

"Mommy, please, have mercy!" Surprise pleaded.

"Too late, here comes the tickle monster!" Pinkie Pie giggled, and began to relentlessly tickle her daughter's hooves.

Surprise tried her best to resist, but she was unable to keep herself from bursting into fits of laughter "No fair! You cheated!" she said, in between laughs.

"All's fair in love, war, and tickle games!" Pinkie Pie replied, as she rolled her daughter onto her stomach, and blew raspberries onto her tummy.

"Stop it, please! I'll do anything, anything!" Surprise pleaded, as she laughed herself silly.

"Not until you promise to stop flying inside the house, young filly," Pinkie Pie said seriously "Your daddy and I care about you very much, and we don't want you to get hurt. Not to mention, we're getting pretty tired of cleaning the hoofprints from our ceilings."

"But I love flying, it's so good! It makes me feel free!" Surprise replied.

"You can fly all you want outside the house, as long as me, your daddy, or somepony we trust is there to watch you," Pinkie Pie told her daughter, as she finally eased up on the tickling "Okie dokie lokie?"

Surprise sighed "Okie dokie lokie." she said, admitting defeat.

"Good. Now then, you know what I wanna hear!" Pinkie Pie said with a grin.

Reluctantly, Surprise looked her mother in the eye and said "I Surprise Swiss Pie 'Pinkie Promise' not to fly inside the house at all, and not fly outside the house without a trusted adult to watch me. Cross my heart, and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!"


	4. Comfort by Matt11

**Prompt: Comfort**

 **Author's Note: Takes place prior to "Crusaders of The Lost Mark"**

[Safe For Woona] [Bullying] [Concern]

Characters: [Scootaloo] [Diamond Tiara] [Dizzy Twister]

By Matt11

School started off like normal for the fillies and colts of the Ponyville schoolhouse. However, today was a special days for the younger ponies; it was bring your father to school day and everypony was enjoying their time with at least one of their family members.

Diamond Tiara was with her father, the rich brat always bragged about how rich her father was. She examined the schoolyard to see that one pony didn't bring their father, Scootaloo.

Diamond Tiara wanted to brag about how loving her father was, and she normally would have said something to Apple Bloom. Unfortunately Apple Bloom wasn't at school today, so Diamond Tiara would just have to make do with Scootaloo.

"I'll be back daddy I just want to talk with a…. friend," Diamond Tiara said evilly. The thought of making Scootaloo cry in front of the whole school came to her mind, but she brushed it off. Scootaloo never seemed to talk about her father, or even her mother, so what difference would it make if somepony else talked about how amazing their father was? She walked over to Scootaloo who was sitting all by herself on a swing, it was one of the more quiet areas of the school, it made it easy for her to think less of not having a father. Truth be told, she wasn't completely bothered by the fact, but all the same she missed having somepony to talk to at home, besides her mom.

Diamond Tiara sat on the swing to the left of Scootaloo, "So, how does it feel blank flank? Ya know not having a father here to love you. I'll bet your daddy's happy to be gone," she said coldly.

That got Scootaloo's attention real fast, out of all the times she'd been bullied by that rich brat Diamond had never brought up her father. Her father died protecting the country for Celestia, and for her, and now Tiara was just spitting on his grave?!

"Take that back," Scootaloo said getting defensive. She was not about to let the pony who had loved her so dearly be insulted like that. "He loved me, he took care of me a lot as a foal! At least my dad was there for me, unlike yours!" Scootaloo said with more than a bit of rage.

That last part got Diamond Tiara angry, "My daddy's always there for me. He's here today, where is yours?! Is he away on business or maybe he's off on some vacation?! Oh wait don't answer that, he's DEAD!" she replied, this time it caused Scootaloo to tear up a little.

Scootaloo didn't know what else to do. If she punched Diamond Tiara she would get scolded and put in detention, if she stayed Tiara would just keep taunting her, trying to make her cry; she wasn't about to to let that happen. Instead of fighting back she took off; she ran back home, looking to get the comfort only her mother could provide.

* * *

Dizzy Twister was putting away some dishes and trying to finish cleaning her house, so she was alarmed when she heard the door to the front open suddenly. "Scootaloo? Is that you?" she asked walking out to the living room. Her daughter stood there, tears in her eyes, "What's wrong, baby?"

Scootaloo tackled her mother into a hug. "It was terrible, Diamond Tiara made fun of me," she said, fresh tears dripping on her mother's chest.

Dizzy could see that her daughter didn't have a good day, so she took her upstairs into her room. She gently rubbed Scootaloo's back once she got into her bed. "What did she say?" Dizzy Twister asked as her daughter sniffed softly.

Scootaloo raised her head and told her everything that happened. After she finished, Scootaloo looked up at her mother innocently. "Did Dad love me, Mom?" she asked. She wasn't sure if Diamond Tiara's taunting finally getting to her, or if she truly believed that he never loved her. Then, another question bobbled in her head, "Do...do you love me... Mommy?"

Dizzy Twister gave scootaloo a big hug, and kissed her on the check. "Of course Mommy loves you sweetheart, she always will. And Daddy loved you too. Nothing will ever change how I feel about you. You will always be my little angel," she said as the two snuggled with each other.

Dizzy Twister knew something had to change, she made a mental note to pay a visit to Filthy's place after comforting her daughter, in order to change Tiara's bullying ways; but right now she had a daughter to comfort. She continued kissing scootaloo on the tummy, as she did Scootaloo giggled sweetly.

Seeing as she was able to brighten Scootaloo's mood, Dizzy Twister started humming a tune into her daughter's ear.

Once Dizzy Twister finished she could hear a soft sigh coming from her daughter; it was a good sign. She kissed her daughter on the cheek. "Don't ever listen to what those bullies say little filly. No matter what happens, your Mommy and your Daddy will always love you," she whispered.


	5. Punishment by dsylexic foal

**Prompt: Punishment**

 **Author's Note:**

[Safe For Woona] [Discipline] [Scolding]

Characters: [Twilight Velvet] [Shining Armor] [Twilight Sparkle]

By: dyslexic foal

As Twilight Velvet walked home from the store, she couldn't help but worry about her son. Shining Armor was a sweet kind of colt, but lately he hadn't been following any house rules. This was very concerning for Velvet, especially with her young filly, Twilight Sparkle, watching her brother's every action.

"Shining, Twilight? I'm home!" Velvet called, as she walked through the door and set her bags on the counter.

Walking into the hall, she saw Shining Armor furiously scrubbing a wall that was covered in crayon.

"Well," spoke Velvet, startling her son, "Coloring on the walls now Shining?"

"It wasn't me!" Shining Armor started, "Twily wanted to decorate the walls like a coliseum! I told her no, but she did it anyway!"

"Really?" Velvet replied skeptically before sighing, "Shining, she's only 3, practically a newborn foal still. You need to stop trying to use her as a cover."

Shining looked at his mother, mouth agape, "Y-you love her m-more than me!"

"Shining!" Velvet gasped, "Where in Equestria did you get that idea?"

"Because you always let Twilight get away with everything! It's always my fault!"

Twilight then entered the hall, a cookie in her grasp and an angry expression on her face as she realized what her brother was doing.

"Mommy!" Twilight exclaimed, frowning, "Shiny's erasing my painting! Send him to his room!"

Twilight Velvet turned and looked at her daughter in shock, "Twilight?! You did this?!"

"Yes!" Twilight replied proudly, taking a bite out of her cookie.

"Twilight, no cookies before dinner, you know this!" Twilight Velvet scolded

Twilight finished off the cookie, "But I'm your little princess, so I can do whatever I want!"

At that moment Twilight Velvet realised that she was doing something that she swore she would never do. Not punishing the baby of the family because she was the baby. Thus having the elder take all the blame. In this case, Shining Armor.

"Twilight Star Sparkle!" Velvet spoke with such authority Twilight shrunk in on herself, "I think it's time for your first punishment!"

Shining gasped, perking up. "Really?!"

"Really." Velvet affirmed.

"B-but I'm not bad!" Twilight whimpered, her eyes large.

"No you're not," Velvet said, and bent down to the height of the filly, "But walls are not for painting, and cookies are for after dinner! Go to you're room Twilight, I will come and get you when I feel you've learned your lesson!"

"But, don't you love me anymore?"Twilight asked, big sad lavender eyes staring at her mother.

"More than you'll ever know my little filly," Velvet replied "That's why I'm doing this."

"No fair." Twilight said, and trotted up the stairs.

Shining Armor was shocked and speechless on what just happened. Did his mother really just punish Twilight? She's the favorite one!

"Thank you honey for cleaning this mess up but I'll take it from don't you go and play with your action figures, okay?" Twilight Velvet suggested.

"Okay." Shining Armor replied, his state of shock not fading as he quickly trotted out of the hall. As he left, one thought flowed through his mind. " _Did I end up in a alternate dimension?"_


	6. Preschool by SuperPinkBrony12

**Prompt: Preschool**

 **Author's Note:**

[Safe For Woona] [Equestria Girls] [Comfort] [Encouragement]

Characters: [Sunset Shimmer] [OC]

By: SuperPinkBrony12

Solar Flare gazed nervously upon the bricked building that stood before him. Its red brick exterior, coupled with its forest green roof, and sky blue front door seemed inviting. But the red haired toddler knew that looks could be deceiving.

He looked up at his mother with his brown eyes, his chubby little yellow hand refusing to let go.

Sunset Shimmer looked down at her son, and just smiled "There's no reason to be nervous, sweetie. It's your new preschool, and everyone is waiting for you." she told him, ruffling his hair a bit.

"But what if the teacher yells at me? What if no one wants to be my friend? What if I get lost? What if there's no bathroom?" Solar Flare asked.

"You remind me a lot of myself when I was your age," Sunset Shimmer replied with a motherly smile "I felt much the same way you did when I first attended preschool. Granted, my preschool was a lot different from yours, but I still had a lot of the same worries."

"So then, what am I supposed to do?" Solar Flare said, as his mother led him towards the door. Class would be starting in a matter of minutes.

"Just be yourself, and try not to worry," Sunset Shimmer chuckled "I doubt the teacher will yell at you, unless you do something really dangerous. And I'm pretty sure they had a bathroom the last time I checked. As for getting lost and making friends, don't worry about those either. The staff at 'Sunny Days Preschool' will be there to help you find your way, and I'm sure you'll find that many students in your class are just as nervous as you are."

"You'll always be there for me though, won't you?" Solar Flare asked, as mother and daughter entered the building. Being the only child of a single mother (Sunset Shimmer didn't like to talk about her husband very much) he had developed a very tight bond with the major parental figure in his life. Even when he was being babysat by one of her friends, he missed her very much, and always looked forward to when she would return home.

"Of course I will be, Solar Flare," Sunset Shimmer promised "From the day you were born, I have always tried my best to be the mother you need. And although I may not always be around to play with you or talk to you, I'll always be there for you."

Solar Flare felt his woes disappear as soon as his mom said that, now he couldn't wait for his first day of preschool.

* * *

Upon entering the classroom and taking his seat, Solar Flare looked all around the room. Like his mother had said, many of the kids seemed to be rather worried, although some did a better job of hiding it than others.

Just then, a voice called out to Solar Flare "Hey, I think I've seen you before somewhere!"

Solar Flare spun around, and saw a light blue skinned girl that was roughly the same age as him. Her hair was navy blue, with streaks of green and purple running through it, and it was styled into a ponytail. What really attracted Solar Flare's attention though, was her green eyes.

"My name's Speed Bump," the girl spoke up "What's your name?"


	7. Clean by dsylexic foal

**Prompt: Clean**

 **Author's Note:**

[Semi Safe For Woona] [Implied Swearing]

Characters: [Flurry Heart] [OC]

By dyslexic foal

Princess Flurry Heart hated the times when her Aunt Twilight would have her annoying four year old son, Starswirl, spend the night at the Crystal Castle. Especially when her father was in Canterlot, doing his job as Captain of The Royal Guard.

This meant that, not only did she have to get up at eight in the morning on most days, but she had to spend time with that annoying little colt her mother found cute. Starswirl didn't seem to understand the meaning of privacy, or that the world was not his playmate.

* * *

"Auntie Cadence, Flurry Heart won't play with me!" Starswirl complained. The gray coated unicorn colt, with locks of snow white hair and brilliant blue eyes looked to his favorite aunt. He knew it was wrong to take advantage of his natural cuteness, but he wanted someone to play with.

"I'm sorry about that, sweetie," Cadence apologized, nuzzling her nephew's face."Flurry Heart. Come over here, please!"

The now teenaged alicorn (she had recently turned thirteen) trotted up to her mother, trying her best to contro her anger "What?" she asked with a groan.

"Honey, you know I want you to spend time with your cousin." Princess Cadence said to her daughter.

"Why?" Flurry Heart asked "He's annoying as fu-"

"Stop right there, missy!" Princess Cadence scolded "You know we don't curse in the castle! I want a nice _clean_ castle, do you understand?!"

Flurry Heart sighed "Yes, mother."

Cadence smiled "Good. Now I want you to play with your cousin, while I finish these documents that the council wants me to look over. Then I'll take him off your hooves, and you can have the castle all to yourself. Deal?"

"Deal, but you're so unfair sticking me with foalsitting duty!"Flurry Heart grumbled, and stomped away.

"Is she mad?" Starswirl asked his aunt.

"It's just her age, sweetie, all ponies go through it," Princess Cadence said with a sigh "She used to be so sweet and gentle. Perhaps I spoiled her a bit too much. She's even worse around my husband, I don't know how he manages to put up with it so well."

"Will I go through the same thing?" Starswirl asked nervously.

Princess Cadence could remember Starswirl asking the same question just a few years ago, when it was decided that he was ready to begin potty training. "For the sake of your mothers, let's hope not," she said to Starswirl "But I don't want you repeating what Flurry Heart says, or you'll get the same punishment she gets! I will not have dirty language in my castle, only clean and proper language is encouraged."

"Okay, Auntie Cadence, I'll behave." Starswirl promised.

* * *

Sometime later, Flurry Heart was listening to her favorite songs on her headphones. She was glad that she had managed to trick Starswirl, and get him to go away.

However, Flurry Heart was surprised when her music was suddenly turned off, and her headphones snatched away to reveal the angry glare of her mother. "What? Why did you turn off my music?!" Flurry Heart complained.

"Because, Starswirl just came up to me and repeated a very dirty word," Cadence explained "When I asked him where he'd learned it, he said you told him to repeat it as part of a game!"

Flurry Heart gulped, as she was dragged by her mother's magic to the crystal bathroom, and had a bar of soap placed onto her tonuge.

"We're going to clean that filthy mouth of yours, missy!" Cadence said seriously "This has gone on for long enough! You'd just better hope Starswirl doesn't repeat that swear word to his mothers, or you'll be in even bigger trouble, do you understand?!"

"Yes, Mother." Flurry Heart replied, her voice sounding off due to the soap bar.


	8. Trouble by SuperPinkBrony12

**Prompt: Trouble**

 **Author's Note: Takes place prior to Season 6**

[Safe For Woona] [Mother's Day] [Baking]

Characters: [Pound Cake] [Pumpkin Cake] [Pinkie Pie] [Mrs. Cake]

By SuperPinkBrony12

"Hey, Pound-" Pumpkin Cake asked her brother one day, as they played with some of their toys in their playpen. Their parents were working on an important baking order.

"What, Sis?" Pound Cake asked in reply.

"I heaw Daddy say a speciaw day for aww mommies coming up soon." Pumpkin Cake explained.

"So?" Pound Cake said with a shrug.

"So, I want to do someting speciaw for ouw Mommy for hew speciaw day," Pumpkin Cake told her brother "Auntie Pinkie and Daddy awe goin' to bake her a speciaw cake. So, why dun we make someting for Mommy?"

"But Mommy and Daddy say we not awwoed in kitchen," Pound Cake protested "They say it too dangewous fow us. Besides, we dun know how to bake a cake."

"We can bowwow Mommy's cook book and use it to make the cake," Pumpkin Cake suggested "Then Daddy and Auntie Pinkie can pwesent to Mommy as a pwesent fwom aww of us."

"I wike that idea," Pound Cake said with a smile "Mommy awways does nice tings fow us, this time we can do someting nice fow hew. But wun we get in twoubwe fow using the kitchen?" Pound Cake shuddered when he remembered the time he and his sister had ignored their parents warnings, and strayed from their crib to explore the bathroom. They'd been grounded for what felt like an eternity (though it was really only for a day).

"Not if we do it eawwy in the mownin," Pumpkin Cake told her brother "We bake the cake whiwe evewypony is awseep, and cwean up aftewwawd, wike we wewe nevew dewe."

"Yeah, Mommy and Daddy dun usuwway wake up untiw the sun wise." Pound Cake realized, and so the twins began to make a plan.

* * *

As Pound and Pumpkin Cake found out the hard way, baking a cake was extremly difficult (not to mention messy). As they tried to follow the recipe, they ended up knocking over wooden spoons and mixing bowls, as well as ending up covered in flower and bits of cake batter.

"Why does this have to be so hawd?" Pound Cake complained, as he and his sister tried to stir the batter with a wooden spoon.

"I dun know," Pumpkin Cake replied "We doing evewyting the book says we supposed to do. Maybe we picked the wong wecipe?"

Just then, the sound of hoofsteps reached Pound and Pumpkin Cake's ears. In the blink of an eye, the hoofsteps reached the kitchen. There stood Pinkie Pie, looking quite surprised at the mess the twins had made.

"Pound? Pumpkin?" Pinkie Pie asked innocently "What are you two doing in the kitchen? You know your parents don't want you in here."

"Auntie Pinkie!" the twins gasped, they tried to explain themselves, but to Pinkie Pie their words were nothing but a series of unintelligable garbles and gurgles.

Pinkie Pie quickly scooped up the twins, then she noticed the cake batter they had made. It didn't take her long for her to put two and two together. "Aw, you two were just trying to do something nice for Mrs. Cake for Mother's Day. You two will make fine bakers someday."

The twins felt a little bit happier now, but they were still saddened that their cake was a bust. The fact that Pinkie Pie winced upon tasting their cake batter told them everything they needed to know. "We sowwy, Auntie Pinkie," the twins apologized "We not mean to cause so much twoubwe."

Even though she couldn't hear their exact words, Pinkie Pie knew what the twins were trying to tell her. "Aw, it's alright," she said sweetly "You two did better than me when I first tried to bake. I actually somehow ended up making a cake batter that was as hard a rock. We'll clean you two up first, then we'll clean up the kitchen."

Pound and Pumpkin Cake nodded in agreement, as Pinkie Pie took them to the bathroom to clean them up.

* * *

By the time the twins had been washed clean and re-diapered (bits of flour and cake batter had gotten onto their old ones, so Pinkie Pie had thrown them out), Mr. Cake had awoken and nearly fainted upon seeing how messy the kitchen was.

With help from Pinkie Pie and Mr. Cake, the twins were able to clean up the mess they made fairly quickly. Then, Pinkie Pie put them back into the playpen outside the kitchen. "This time, just stay put. I'll see about asking Mr. Cake if you two can help ice the cake."

It took some convicing, but Mr. Cake agreed, and with careful supervision from their Daddy and Auntie Pinkie, the twins wrote " _Happy Mommy's Day Mommy_ " in blue icing.

* * *

When Mrs. Cake was presented with her cake in bed, she was amazed. The frosting part especially melted her heart "Who wrote this beautiful message?" she asked, even though she was certain she knew the answer.

"Pound and Pumpkin Cake of course," Pinkie Pie explained "They wanted to make you a cake all on their own, but they couldn't do it, so I let them put the icing on this one instead."

Mrs. Cake smiled, and brought the twins close to her "Oh, my sweet little angels, thank you **SO** much!" she said happily "This is the best Mother's Day present anypony could've asked for."

Pound and Pumpkin Cake smiled, despite not being able to bake a cake by themselves, they had still managed to give their mother a Mother's Day present she would never forget. "Mission accomplished." they whispered to each other, and exchanged hi-hoofs.


	9. Snuggle by TwilightAppleDash

**Prompt: Snuggle**

 **Author's Note:**

[Semi Safe For Woona] [Comfort] [Love] [Appledash]

Characters: [Applejack] [Rainbow Dash] [OC]

By: TwilightAppleDash

" _There ain't no finer place to be than here_." I thought to myself as I gazed out at the peace and tranquility of Ponyville.

We sat on the highest hill of my farm, staring out at the beautiful crimson and gold sunset as Celestia lowered the sun, in preparation for Luna's pale Moon to grace the sky.

By we, I mean myself…

...and her. My special somepony.

"This sunset sure is pretty to mah eyes." I said to her.

She looked at me, my lime-green eyes lost in her strikingly soft magenta gaze as she appraised me, slowly and carefully.

"Sure, Celestia's Sun is nice and all, but I have only eyes for something, far, far more beautiful than anything a Princess could conjure up." Rainbow Dash replied to me, still ensnaring me in her eyes. I blushed faintly as she pulled me closer, and stretching myself out, I rested my head on her lap.

She smiled down at me and pulled off my dusty hat. She began gently stroking my mane

"Ah love you, my little Dashie." I whispered to her, feeling curiously mellow.

"As I love you, my little Jackie." she murmured, kissing the top of my head.

I lifted my front hooves and pushed Dash onto her back. Then snuggling closer, I gently kissed her soft lips and closed my eyes, savoring the moment.

She also closed her eyes and wrapped her arms and wings around my back and flanks.

We kissed more and more, our mouths opening to better taste the other's sweet fragrance as we lay together under a cloud of smooth, red apples held aloft, on one of my family's many apple trees.

We broke apart and looked into each other's eyes again. Rainbow smiled warmly and opened her mouth, as if to say something, but suddenly a harsh, baby-like cry issued from her throat, jarring me into full alertness, and confusion.

"What in the hay!?" I cried, more than a little disconcerted, drawing back from Dash as she continued vocalizing cries and screams.

The strange occurrence was broken by the arrival of my other friends. And I sighed in relief. "Thank Celestia y'all are here, ah reckon Discord's…"

I was cut short as the others all broke into loud wailing, much like Rainbow.

Frightened beyond my wits, I got up and attempted to run away, but in my nervousness, I tripped over my back hooves and went sprawling into the dirt.

I cowered as the five girls circled me, gurgling and cooing. "GIT AWAY FRAM ME!" I screamed, flailing out at them.

Rainbow bent down beside me and whispered in my ear.

"Mama…"

* * *

"YAAHH!" I cried, sitting up sharply.

Breathing heavily, it took me a moment to get my bearings. I was at home, in bed. I sighed in relief. Glad that it was just a dream.

"Mama!" came a voice from beside me.

I jumped again and jostled Dash who was lying beside me, causing her to stir sleepily.

"Mama, Apple Heart is crying." my four year-old daughter said, tugging at my mane.

"Alright, Crimson Dash, thank you fer lettin' me know." I replied to her, patting her on the head. She smiled and toddled off back to bed and I shook my head, bringing myself to full alertness.

Rainbow sat up and rubbed my shoulder gently. "What's up, Honey? You're feeling kind of tense." she sleepily observed.

"Just a bad dream," I told her "I feel so much better now knowing that you're here."

"Do you wanna talk about it? Was it about your parents?" She asked me with concern.

I shook my head "Nah, this one was different," I told her "But I can't worry much about that right now, Apple Heart is cryin' and needs one of her Mamas to come and comfort her." Apple Heart was a lot like me, and Granny Smith said when I was a little foal I'd wake my folks up all the time.

Crimson Dash wasn't too much trouble, she was even a fast learner when it came to potty training (which I can tell Rainbow Dash was thrilled about, she clearly hated diaper duty). It was no surprise she took after her more athletic mother.

"Suit yourself, but that means if she needs a change it's your responsibility," Rainbow Dash teased "Same goes for if she's hungry."

I chuckled lightly at Rainbow Dash's statement, before I set off to go find out what was troubling my infant daughter. Apple Heart was little over a year old, but she had the strength and energy of both her mothers, and her fourth-cousin twice removed (who always loved to spoil both her nieces whenever she got the chance).

Chances were, Apple Heart just needed someone to snuggle up with her and hold her tight. Just like myself when I was her age.


End file.
